1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module and a backlight module having the light source module, and especially relates to a light source module and a backlight module with anti-electrostatic discharge structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of small volume, long service life, and so on, so LEDs have been widely applied to various electronic apparatus with demand for light, such as illumination lamps, home appliances with optical indication function, computers, and communication products. Furthermore, as the light-emitting technology for LED develops, the luminous power and the stability of emitting light improve greatly. LEDs have been the mainstream of future light sources.
There are many liquid crystal displays (LCDs) in the market using LEDs as light sources thereof. However, LEDs like other common semiconductor electronic components is easily affected by electrostatic discharge (ESD), even to be damaged. For this problem, a conventional light source module can project an LED thereof by a Zener diode parallel connected with the LED so that a surge current due to ESD can pass through the Zener diode. However, the solution of using Zener diodes is still restricted. A configuration space for the Zener diode is necessarily preserved in the whole light-emitting device; the allowance capability of the Zener diode also restricts the degree of protection on the LED.
Therefore, the current ESD protection is still restricted and increases the manufacturing cost and the manufacturing difficulty of LEDs. There is a demand for an LED structure without excessive manufacturing load in the LED production, which can break through the restrictions based on the component specification of the conventional Zener diode so as to solve the above problem.